


I Dare Ya

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Dare, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Pacifica walks into a dare war.





	I Dare Ya

“Come on, you gotta do it! You were dared!”

 

Dipper took a deep breath, gripped his upper lip, and yanked off the duct tape affixed to it.

 

“ **YEOW**!”

 

This was the latest in a long saga of another Pines Twins dare war. This had been going on all week.

 

“Oh, come on! Not one mustache hair?”

 

Cover your arms in honey and taunt a bees nest. Take a 20 second inhale of Stan’s fez. Steal Jeff the Gnomes wallet. Whatever insane or gross dare one twin thought of, they goaded the other one into doing.

 

“Ready to give up yet, Bro-Bro? Cause I warn you, I’ve got some wild dares ready.”

 

Dipper rubbed his red upper lip, standing defiantly against Mabel.

 

“Laugh now, Mabel. But it’s my turn now. I dare you to…uh…oh! I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through the Mystery Shack door!”

 

Mabel didn’t think twice about it. She turned to the door, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

 

“Bring it!”

 

And who should walk through the door, but new sort-of friend, Pacifica Northwest.

 

“Hey dorks. I snuck out. You wanna do-”

 

Mabel bounded over, grabbed Paciica by the shoulders, and planted a nice solid kiss on his lips.

 

“Ha! I beat your dare again!”

 

She scratched her chin in thought for a second.

 

“That was actually kind of fun.”

 

She kissed Pacifica again, for no other reason than she wanted to.

 

“Hurga…shmack…what?”


End file.
